Sodor China Clay Rolling Stock
In the Railway Series, the Sodor China Clay Company have privately-owned rolling stock. In the television series, the company shares the same rolling stock as the North Western Railway. Trucks |last_appearance=Thomas and the Twins |creator(s)=Wilbert Awdry |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |basis=*BR mineral wagons *6-plank open wagons |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Open wagons |wheels=4 |railway=Sodor China Clay Company}}These trucks are used for transporting China clay down from the Clay Pits. They are first loaded with China clay and are taken up to Brendam Docks by Bill and Ben. The clay is then loaded onto a ship and is taken to the Mainland. The mineral trucks were later replaced with 6-plank open trucks; these trucks had covered "hoods" used to keep the clay dry. Biography ''The Railway Series'' BoCo once accidentally took Bill and Ben's trucks. In an effort to retrieve their trucks back, the twins decided to play a trick on himThe Railway Series: Main Line Engines "The Diseasel". Some of these trucks once broke away from Edward and derailed when travelling on some bumpy rails. Edward did not realise this until Trevor called out to him. The guard applied the brakes, preventing a nasty accidentThe Railway Series: Thomas and the Twins "Trevor Helps Out". While passing through the "Drain" with a load of trucks, Ben was swamped by a wave that extinguished his fire. While Bill pulled away his trucks, Thomas tugged Ben out of the water.The Railway Series: Thomas and the Twins "Down the Drain". Technical Details Basis The China clay trucks are based on mineral wagons and 6-plank open wagons. File:Mineralwagonbasis.jpg|Mineral wagons File:6-PlankOpenWagon.jpg|6-plank open wagons Livery The mineral trucks are painted in different liveries, such as blue, red, green, pink and brown, accompanied with 'SODOR CHINA CLAY' and 'BRENDAM' on their sides in white. These trucks also have numbers. File:SCCTrucks.png|A red truck File:SCCTrucks1.png|Trucks seen in a variety of different colours The plank trucks were typically painted brown and grey with light brown "hoods". These trucks also have white numbering. File:SCCTrucks2.png|Brown and grey plank trucks Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * Main Line Engines - The Diseasel and Wrong Road * Thomas and the Twins - Scrambled Eggs, Trevor Helps Out and Down the Drain * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Edward and the Cabbages Companion Volumes |-|Other Media= Books Annuals Magazines Trivia * On the Wooden Railway toys, the number 3547 on the red china clay truck refers to Wooden Railway designer Roy Wilson's birthday, March 5, 1947. The number 5272 on the green china clay truck refers to his eldest son's birthday, May 2, 1972. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Tankers |last_appearance = Thomas and the Twins |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry|gauge = |vehicle = Rolling Stock|wheels = 4|railway = Sodor China Clay Company}}The tankers 'are used for transporting wet clay. They are filled with wet clay and taken to the mainline. Biography ''The Railway Series When Thomas asked about the nickname "hoods", Ben mentioned the tankers. They were later seen on the back of Edward's train when passing Trevor's field. Technical Details Livery The tankers are painted steel grey. Brake Vans |last_appearance=Thomas and the Twins |creator(s)=Wilbert Awdry |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |basis=NER 20 ton brake vans |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Goods brake van |wheels=4 |railway=Sodor China Clay Company}}The '''brake vans are added to the back of a goods train and a guard rides in it. Each brake van is equipped with a strong brake to assist with slowing and stopping the train. From here, the guard can keep an eye on the train in case of problems, such as hot axle boxes, or trucks becoming uncoupled while running. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Bill and Ben once took a party of railway enthusiasts in a "brake van special" for a tour of the China Clay Works. They later boarded the twins' brake vans and travelled to the junction to board Edward's coachesThe Railway Series: Main Line Engines "Edward's Exploit". When some trucks broke away from the tail end of Edward's train, the guard applied the brakes, preventing a nasty accidentThe Railway Series: Thomas and the Twins "Trevor Helps Out". Technical Details Basis The brake vans are based on the North Eastern Railway 20 ton brake vans. File:SpitefulBrakevanRWSBasis.jpg|An NE brake van in real life Livery The brake vans are painted red accompanied with 'SODOR CHINA CLAY' on their sides in white. They also have numbers on their front canopies. There are also plain brown brake vans. File:SCCBrakevans.png|Two red brake vans Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * Main Line Engines - The Diseasel, Wrong Road and Edward's Exploit * Thomas and the Twins - Trevor Helps Out and Down the Drain Companion Volumes |-|Other Media= Books Annuals Magazines Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:TheDiseaselRS1.png File:TheDiseaselRS2.png File:TheDiseaselRS4.png File:WrongRoadRS7.png File:WrongRoadRS8.png Edward'sExploitRS2.png|Brake vans File:ScrambledEggsRS5.png File:ScrambledEggsRS8.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS2.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS4.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS5.png File:DownTheDrainRS1.png File:DownTheDrainRS2.png Miscellaneous File:BoCo1979Annual.JPG Merchandise File:WoodenRailwaySodorChinaClayTrucks.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayNeilWithChinaClayTruck.jpg|Wooden Railway with Neil References Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge Category:Brake vans Category:Trucks Category:Edward's Branch Line